Tesseract
Not much is known about Tesseract. Which is, to be entirely fair, perfectly expected from an assassin of his calibre. Only particularly vague details have ever really been confirmed, such as his enormous stature and build, his Russian accent and his age of approximately three hundred years. After centuries of flawless kills, however, Tesseract met his match at the fleshless hands of a certain skeleton detective with a penchant for exquisitely tailored suits. Profile Destructive Power: At least Small Building Level (Can physically contend with the likes of Skulduggery Pleasant ) possibly higher (bone breaking can instantly kill sorcerers with a single touch, though the extent of its power is unknown and may ignore durability.) Striking Power: Small Building Level (Physically comparable to Skulduggery Pleasant.) Speed: At least Subsonic (described as being extremely quick. Outsped dozens of sorcerers in a pub fight. Moved “like a blur” and was comparable to Skulduggery Pleasant.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Was able to dig himself out of six feet of earth while face-down, fatigued and partially paralyzed by a poisonous spider.) Durability: Small Building Level (Can withstand physical strikes from Skulduggery Pleasant and other characters of comparable strength.) Stamina: Immensely high. (Able to continue fighting mere hours after freeing himself from being buried and paralyzed by a poisonous spider.) Range: Standard melee range. Equipment: * Mask: This mask contains various chemicals which counteract the effects of a flesh-devouring toxin he was infected with some time ago. These same chemicals also have the added bonus of increasing his resistance to other forms of poison. Intelligence: Extremely high. (Tesseract has regularly outsmarted his targets and has shown proficiency in dismantling not only modern electronic security measures, but also magical sigils with the same purpose. He is methodical and extremely thorough, almost never making a mistake or being careless. Notable Techniques: * Bone breaking: Tesseract can use this technique by touching his opponent with his fingertips. By using a rare discipline of magic called, unsurprisingly, bonebreaker magic. Tesseract can instantly break the bones of any living target he chooses. This can range from small sections of a ribcage or skull to an entire skeleton being instantly shattered into pieces.This fragmentation usually happens with enough force to send shards of bone into the target’s vital organs, killing them instantly. Weaknesses: If Tesseracts mask is taken away he will die quite soon after. Feats: ' ' Strength: Durability: Speed: * Steals bullets from Skulduggery mid-fight. “She heard the gun click, but their hands were covering it do she couldn't see what happened... Skulduggery rolled and came up, aiming dead-centre for Tesseract's chest and the fight froze. Valkyrie shoved Marr into the back seat of the Bentley, and looked back in time to see Tesseract hold out his fist, and slowly open his hand. Six bullets fell to the ground.” Magic: * “The Russian tapped a single fingertip lightly against Brodbing's chest. There was a terrible crack of bone, and Brodbing fell, dead. It was like a great oak falling in a forest. Deadfall was up again, preparing to swing his hammer-fists but the Russian just stepped close and pressed his hand against him. Every bone that comprised the skeleton of Hieronymus Deadfall gave a slight tremor, then burst apart with a violence that ruptured his body. Bone shards burst both organs and skin, spraying blood into the air. His corpse dropped, contorted and disfigured beyond recognition.” Category:Characters Category:Skulduggery Pleasant